


Letters from Zuko

by creatures_ofthemind



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Epistolary, Fire Nation Royal Family, Letters, Sad, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatures_ofthemind/pseuds/creatures_ofthemind
Summary: Series of letters that Zuko wrote to Azula during his exile but never sent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it is highly unlikely that Zuko would ever say these things, but I would like to pretend that he does have some affection for her. In that aspect it is slightly AU. 
> 
> This is also a companion piece to something that my friend wrote. It's called 'Letters from Azula' check it out at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/minutesintohours

Letters from Zuko 

Day 4  
Azula, 

I hate you, I really do. Do everyone a favor and get help because you are as much a disgrace as I am. I bet you liked watching; did you feel anything but happiness while watching your brother get burned by your father? I know the answer to that. You disgust me. Why were you always the favorite? I did everything I could for father but you were always better. I blame you for everything. I HATE YOU! It was your fault that mother left, it was your fault Lu Ten died and it is your fault that Father hates me. 

Yours in Exile,  
The REAL Prince Zuko

Day 9  
Azula,

I don’t know why I keep writing to you; you are not worth my time. The Avatar is nowhere to be found, not that you care. But mark my words I will find him and restore my honor as Father's heir. I deserve his love not you! We are both his children and he will soon see that I am superior. I bet you are all happy and smug with Mai and Ty Lee playing your stupid tricks. Enjoy it while you can. I hate you. 

I hope I never see you again,  
Prince Zuko 

Day 12  
Azula, 

The Avatar is nowhere. He probably doesn’t even exist! You would probably laugh in my face and tell me to suck it up and that you’re happy that I can never come home. Uncle is just an old fool. He doesn’t tell me anything useful. Always talking about the birds and the weather and the sky. And tea. Must not forget the tea! I have to find the Avatar, and fast. Preferably before I go insane. Don't laugh, it runs in the family. One only has to look at you for an example. 

Prince Zuko

Day 65  
Azula, 

Did you know that the colonies generally don't like the Fire Nation? Fools. They don't know greatness when they see it and so they have to be imprisoned and shown the error of their ways. Still, I find it interesting that none of our tutors ever mentioned it. There was this particular colony we came across... I miss Fire Flakes. As mundane as it sounds you don't realize what you have until it's gone. Oh no. It's happening. I'm starting to sound like Uncle! I need to find the Avatar. FAST. 

Prince Zuko

Day 100  
Azula, 

I can’t find him. Uncle tells me to have patience but I…can’t. Not anymore. I need my honor back…I can’t do this anymore. I've been wandering for so long. I see the looks the men give me; they don't trust me. Why should they? I'm just a disgraced Prince on an impossible quest that shows no signs of ending. Why did you have to be so perfect? Couldn’t you have dumbed yourself for me? I know we have had our differences but you are my sister. I cannot deny that and you are probably a much better fire-bender than I can ever be but Uncle is now teaching me to control my emotions. Guess he knows more than tea huh? I know why you are the way you are and I just want to tell you that you don’t always have to be in control. Sometimes feeling is not a weakness. Mother left you as well as me, I'm sorry I never concerned myself with your feelings about her. It probably hurt you as much as it hurt me. 

Your brother,  
Prince Zuko 

Day 150  
Azula, 

Remember the times when Mother used to take me to the pond? I used to love feeding the Turtle-Ducks. I also loved that I had Mother's undivided attention. Not Father and definitely not you. If it makes you feel any better I am banished now. So you can do whatever you want now without your pathetic brother. I can see you rolling your eyes at me. I hope that your training is going well, Uncle does not teach me much nowadays. He says, "Prince Zuko, a cup that is already full cannot be filled until it is emptied"...whatever that means. Just one of his many obscure comments. There was also this one about clouds and silver... All he talks about now is the earth kingdom scenery. How terribly tiresome. 

Your brother,  
Prince Zuko. 

Day 157  
Azula, 

I was sure I had found the Avatar! I was so close! The boy had passed all but one of the tests. Why must the world do this to me?! So close to redeeming myself and my honor. But no! Nothing can ever go right in my life. Pathetic! I am a Prince of the Fire Nation! I should be attending war meetings with Father, instead I'm stuck on this barge going nowhere and finding nobody. It all started with you! It’s all your fault and it always will be! 

I hope you die,  
Prince Zuko

Day 174  
Azula, 

I have given up the hope that we can ever reconcile. Introspection goes long ways. Father and the Fire Nation needs to you to be the ideal heir while I am gone. Do not fail in your duty to your people and your family. Look out for my coming because I will be back with my honor restored. 

Crown Prince Zuko


End file.
